Famous Works
As with any world, North-West Alrec has had many people create Great and Famous Works over the years. Ranging from poems to even paintings, all are listed below with their respected creators and descriptions. Though not all are known. Paintings Cara Punzela Cara Punzela is a painting of a young girl looking across the sea, many decipher it as a young girl looking for somewhere to escape. The girl is of blonde hair, and wears a blue dress while the sea is almost clear. It was painted by Unknown. The original version is currently held in Fraiz, Sula. The Death of Jue Zheng The Death of Jue Zheng depicts the Battle of the Confederation in the moment that Ronigar stabbed the King through the chest with a smiling face. Around him everyone are the show of Alliance soldiers in their despair as the background reveals Orc's and Gnolls feasting on humans and elves. It was painted by Hid. The original version is currently held in Dieppa, Courler. Seren Seren is a portait style painting showing the mage in his prime. The background is simply black, but looking closer reveals various demonic aspects that he has grown. Such as one of his eyes being red, and claws on his left hand. It was painted by Edawn. The original version is currently held in Fraiz, Sula. Curna and the Heroes Curna and the Heroes depicts a painting of Curna and his fight with the Heroes. It shows a desolate field with a thunderous storm in the background, ripping the land apart wherever lightning has struck. Curna is shown with blood and scraps all over him, but he is smiling with the light shining on him. The Heroes are depicted as demonic beings, hovering over and darkened. It was painted by Durin. The original version is currently held in Robtikar, Whitoper. Blood Lake Blood lake is a painting that shows the bodies and parts hung up on various pikes and sticks while their blood seeps into a lake. There is no hidden meaning to this, but rather it just shows the brutality of Whitoper's Civil War and the cruelty from Zylavor. It was painted by Ingiah. The original version is currently held in Kurakarua, Kura. Fool's End Fool's End is a painting of all the members standing one by one together. It was a shared project by them, with Fu and Maefice before they went to Elderwick to fight. Each of the members have a smile on their face and wear their favorite colours, and it looks like a generic friend picture. It was painted by Fu Wilkanson and Maefice Xanax. The original version is currently held in Limeslate, Whitoper. Anton Eura Anton Eura is a famous painting of a tree being burnt on a lonely hill. Some decipher it as the purity in the world being consumed by the fire of hate and evil. It was painted by Anton Eura, who did not give a name to the painting. The original version is currently held in Charlon, Defel. Gonda Purin Gonda Purin is a painting of a man in white beign scared by a black puddle with a hand reaching out. Not much is known about this painting, but it has the attention of many prominent collectors and buyers who have a copy in their personal museums. It was painted by Unknown. The original version is currently held in Ralom, Gonarundu. Books The Journal of Viole Grace The Journal of Viole Grace was a book found on Viole's belongings when he came out of the Buwei forest and died of old age. It was the only one of his belongings held detailing his mindset during Seren's Evil. The heir of his family, Xin Grace, copied the journal and proceeded to spread it around so many could know the story of his father. It was written by Viole Grace. The original copy is held in Dieppa, Courler. Ronigar and the Weapons Ronigar and the Weapons is a book about Ronigar's story and his obsession with the weapons, it also theorises where he went and what caused him to join so many wars. It is popular as many fighters and adventurers believe Ronigar to be the best weapons master in the world. It was written by Og Anon. The original copy is held in Geil, Roshan. The War of the Whisperers The War of the Whisperers is a series of books that recounts the history that was the War. While it embellishes in some aspects, the series is seen as one of the more accurate potrayals of the history. It talks a small amount about the start of the Whisperers, before going into heavy detail about the war and the people that fought. It was written by Thok Bonter. The original copy is held in Charlon, Defel. Journey to the Savage Lands Journey to the Savage Lands is a novel that tells the story of a man named Jothrel travelling across the Storm's Ocean and into the Savage Lands. What he finds there is horror as man eats man, and anyone seen weak is killed on the spot. But within the lands there is hope. Jothrel goes on to find a beautiful woman who he falls in love with and becomes a member of the Lands. He eventually returns to tell his story but none believe he survived the journey. It was written by Tordur Rahtnan. The original copy is held in Charlon, Defel. Questions of the First Era Questions of the First Era is a theory that many scholars from the University of Sceptar contributed in making. It asks the simply questions of what occured during the age, and why its history is lost. Many theorise that there was a natural event such as an earthquake or even a tsunami that wiped out the small civilisation, but there is no evidence to back the claim. Others try to make it out that the gods who fought then were just different Kings and Queens, when the fighting was done there was little of the population left, and what there was none were truly intelligent. It was written by the University of Sceptar. The original copy is held in Geil, Roshan. Seren's Conquest Seren's Conquest is a history book that tells the story of how Seren grew up and conquered the world. While it does not answer all the questions asked of Seren, it does it's best to answer most. It is so detailed and well-written that some believe Seren himself wrote the book, while others state that the author was a general in Seren's army. Nonetheless many historians use the book as fact, and many Generals and Kings read it to learn more. It was written by Elle Manley. The original copy is held in Fraiz, Sula. Alrec and his World Alrec and his World is a fantasy book that tells the story of a man named Alrec who went on to conquer the world. It details his childhood and teenage years, how he trained hard and studied military tactics and formations from an early age. When he was proven as a capable strategist and fighter are a few battles and wars, he was given the position of General, the first ever, and an army so he could gain new lands. What occured was that he betrayed his King and became a new one, his army and himself too good to ever take a loss. After conquering the world, Alrec died of old-age. It was written by Sasha Shallou. The original copy is held in Charlon, Defel. Hert Hert is a fantasy story of a man that went and faced an Evil King alone. It has grown a bit of a following as many literate lower-class people gain inspiration and confidence when facing someone of a higher status than them. In Defel the book is banned, but it is still smuggled through in cases. It was written by Oswell Ni The original copy is held in Ralom, Gonarundu. Yarra Yarra is the name scholar's give to people who lived in the First Era. The book named Yarra goes into detail about their believed lifestyles and what they were like, it even talks about how technologically advanced the people were and where they were located. It does mention Alrec and his apparent conquering of the world, but at the end it mentions that people in the Savage Lands are likely still closer to Yarra than they are to the people in this region. It was written by Halyoa Yillbelles The original copy is held in Kurakarua, Kura. Stunder and the New World Stunder and the New World is a fantasy book that talks about the people from the Sick Forest. Stunder is the main character of the story, and after a while detailing the culture of the village within the Sick Forest, he tries to escape. It proves very difficult, as many have died before him trying, including a boy simply named Young Nick. Stunder eventually does break out of the forest, and enters the new world. It was written by Elace. The original copy is held in Sasol, Ralia. Zylavor Zylavor is the story of King Zylavor Corqinor and his life. It talks about his childhood and claim to the throne, how he got it and eventually the Whitoper Civil War. In the book it tries to explain many of his thoughts and reasons for his actions, but others such as 'the Blood Lake' it simply just puts how it occured. Written by a bard who was with Zylavor during the war and even till his last breath. It was written by Leotoris Anagor The original copy is held in Robtikar, Whitoper The Curse upon the Whitoper Crown The Curse upon the Whitoper Crown is a story about how many of the Kings and Queens of Whitoper have met horrible and quick deaths. Talking about such monarchs as King Piven, King Zylavor, King Zian and even King Zenhur. It does not include the recent deaths as it was written some time ago, but the curse is consistently proven. The book lists the reason for the curse being that the first King of Whitoper betrayed the trust of the animals in his land, and thus any who are a Monarch will die unnaturally. It was written by Reynela Dodanura. The original copy is held in Robtikar, Whitoper. Bope Bope is a book that lists out many of the values and basic laws that many people hold to this day. While not seen as a bible or religious artifact, many law-makers and Kings keep to it in order to make sure they have the peoples followings. People use this as their way to make sure they are not breaking laws no matter what country they go in. It was written by Unknown. The original copy was destroyed. Modar and Ronigar Modar and Ronigar is the story of the famous Half-Orc and his assumed brother before they were found Seren. It talks about their tribe, their lifestyle and how they became so strong before Seren's Evil. It does talk a small bit about how Seren recruited Ronigar into his army, and how the two had a climactic duel to see who would become the General. It was written by Lachie Tarro. The original copy is held in Charlon, Defel. Music Listed below are the famous songs and music in North-West Alrec. * The Triumph * Dance of the Gods * A man named Peter the Red * Ba Qi * My brothers soul * The fall of Whitoper * James and his sins * Standing in line * D'brikashaws Rise * The Marching Troops * Walk of Destiny * Weak Statues/Sculptures The Horn of Alrec This sculpture depicts a horn being held up in the air by a wounded hand. The artist created it to show that men fight and die in order to honor the War God. It was created by Nesser the Gnome. It is held in Dieppa, Courler. The Foot of God The Foot of God is a gigantic piece which was carved out of a large rock. It is unknown who created it, and many believe it is a relic from the First Era. It was created by Unknown. It is located near Khillah, Aral. Seren Seren is a statue of the famous mage in his conquest of the world. It was created by Grymek Gimli. It is located near Charlon, Defel. Clart'e Clart'e is a fountain that shows a battle between Dwarves and Elves. It pours water out of four different locations, and holds no symmetry. It was created by Onk. It is located in Fraiz, Sula. Curna Curna is the statue of the famous Whisperer as he stands tall and confident before the battle to come. It is unsure how like him it is, but the statue is said to be quite old. It was created by Mai Griffin. It is located in the House Quinton memorial, Whitoper. Lion Blood Lion Blood is a statue depicting a man being slowly turned into a lion. Not many people know the origin of these two statues, held in different parts in the region. Some believe that it was created in the First Era. It was created by Unknown. One is located near Sasol, Ralia. The other is located in Nadeem, Sula. The Heads of the Cursed The Heads of the Cursed are a series of statues which depict different people and races screaming and crying. It was created by Murid Zakhad. It is located near Shepa, Gonarundu. Unity Unity is a state of two people from different races shaking hands over a river. The statues are incredibly large, creating many questions about who funded such a project. The races are unknown, other than one is from Courler. It was created by Wiu. It is located on the river near Junga, Courler. The Hanging Man The Hanging Man is a statue made to remember Zylavor's Rage and the infamous 'Blood Lake'. It shows a man crucified on a stick as many spears and arrows are in his body, the pain on his face is very apparent. The statue is placed on a stone base to avoid any erosion from the Lake. It was created by Onno Meinhard. It is located on Zylavor's Rage, Kura. The Reaper The Reaper is a statue showing a robed man coming out of the water with a scythe in his hand. Under the hood is faceless, but there are boned hands seen holding the weapon and helping it out of the water. Below the reaper is a shallow darkness, showing him coming out of whatever hell. It was created by Unknown. It is located in Fraiz, Sula. Spider Spider is a sculpture that shows the long-legged creature standing high and tall above the path it is on. Many try and avoid walking underneath it in fear of bad-luck. Fangs can also be seen coming out of it, along with a small man screaming inside. It was created by Leyla Handwiven It is located in Fraiz, Sula. The Rider The rider is a statue of a soldier riding a horse in battle. He has no distinctions on his face, and nothing of note relating to which nation he fought for. It was created after the Whitoper Civil War. It was created by Unknown. It is located in Robtikar, Whitoper. Pride Pride is a statue of a person standing tall and looking proud in the front. He is large with some muscle, and is obviously wearing quite fine clothing and has a good-looking sword to his side. When looking at the back there is a smaller man hiding and scared behind the shield of pride, showing him as a skinny bone-like and frightened. It was created by Li Chen. It is located in Ralom, Gonarundu. The Book of Fate The Book of Fate is a large statue of a book that is seen to have magical properties. When people look into it, they believe it shows them what they are meant to be. Mages have deduced it has magical properties, but the extent of how they work is unknown. It was created by Unknown. It is located in Geil, Roshan. Poems * The Tales of Mat Lanker, written by Dod. Buildings Zheng Castle Zheng Castle is a gigantic castle full of the riches of Courler, it is dated back before the nation was officially created, but a Zheng has always sat in the throne on it. It was believed originally before the history books were written that it was the head of a city-state, and a stronghold used during the battle of the gods during the First Era. It is located in Dieppa, Courler. Benjamin Theatre Benjamin Theatre is one of the first theatre's built in Whitoper. Made by a person named Alec Griffin, it has marble pillars standing high and tall to hold the crafted stone, which seems Dwarven-like in quality but was made by an elf. Inside it can fit up to 3,000 people, and holds many balconies with red curtains on the walls and covering the inside pillars. It is located in Robtikar, Whitoper. Cucy Cathedral Cucy Cathedral is a gigantic church for the worship of the moons. It has a giant hall with many spots in the roof that can be opened up to allow the moonlight to come in. The spots are directed so the light will flow onto the seats below and allow the prayers to be heard to the various gods. The outside of the building shows a gigantic clock which has each of the moon times listed, so that the people of the religion know when to be within doors. It is located in Kurakarua, Kura. The Giant Pike The Giant Pike is a long building that ends with the shape of a pike on the spear. It is the tallest building in the known world, and has brought many tourists over to see such a wonder. It is was made many years ago, but has remained standing and in good condition, with the local officials taking great care in it's ability to generate interest. Made by a person named Lucian Dona, a Sulan Elf who went to live in Defel. It is located in Charlon, Defel. Alagia Arena Alagia Arena is a gigantic building with a large open area in the middle. Around the open area is raised platforms which allow people to stand and watch the bloodshed occur. The outside of the building looks like a giant doughtnut, with the open area in the middle. It has been around for quite a while, and allows many successful fighters to battle it out for greater reputation and wealth to their name. The creator is unknown, but it was funded by Whitoper's monarch at the time. It is located near Robtikar, Whitoper. The Palace of Sula The Palace of Sula is a large building which originally held the King of Sula. It has seen some wear over time, but is still a very popular and beautiful construction. It is surrounded by marble pillars which form a circle, in the middle of the circle is a square building which was large enough to hold a giant room for the monarch to live, along with all the essentials such as a kitchen and a bathing room. Many scholars believe that the monarchs were also buried underneath the Palace, but the lower depths have been caved in. It is located in Nadeem, Sula. Ralia's Throne Ralia's Throne is a building which the High Jarl/leader rests in. It is made completely out of the hard wood that they have to provide, and looks like it has sunken in on itself with time, but in reality it was exactly how it was built. On the outside there is a series of weapons and armour pieces which have been held by many famous Jarl's in the past. But before you get to there, the fencing around the building is outward pointing spears, made with hard stone found in Aral. On the ends stand forever sharp metal, which has never rusted or blunted in all the years it has been there. It is located in Sasol, Ralia. The Tree The Tree is a giant building made around a large tree found in Kura. It was made with magic to help keep the tree to survive for thousands of years, and is consistently charged to keep it strong. A series of runways make their way up the tree to see the building on top, which shows a giant boat sticking out, along with what looks like a telescope. Other parts include a round dish at the top of the building, which has a long pipe pointing to the sky, and a large open area that allows flying beasts to enter, or leave. The ship that is sticking out makes most of the building, and still holds it's anchor, which hangs from the side. Down the bottom of the tree there is a house with a roof that shows the tree had exploded out from it. It was created by Monty Uno. It is located in Yoongi, Kura. Sonday Flower The Sonday Flower is a building that has many parts, all which look like petals of a flower that is opening. In the middle is a park of sorts, with a tree in the direct centre with flowers growing on the leaves, the only one of it's kind. The petal buildings are all equal, allowing for anything to be placed in there, but many of them have been turned into government buildings. It is unknown who created the building, nor when it was made, but it has stood the test of time, and the tree in the middle still stands. It is located in Ralom, Gonarundu. Landmarks Alrec's Throne Alrec's Throne is a mountain that looks a small amount like a throne, it is also one of the largest mountains in the Puls Dona range in Whitoper. Many believe that it is Alrec's Throne as the Namj religion states that he was the conqueror of the world and fought the other gods when they came to spread chaos. Due to the popularity of the Namj religion, many followers often make their way to Whitoper to visit the throne. It is located near Hooker, Whitoper. Twisted Pine Twisted Pine is a lone, twisted tree on a beach in Defel. While normally it would be seen as a strange occurence, it has added history due to Seren choosing that location for his starting invasion in Defel. The sand on the beach overtime has turned more reddish, and many believe it was the blood of the soldiers that fell there. Scholar's have tried explaining it, but not even magic has given an answer. It is a popular spot for Scholar's and Sightseers. It is located near Kun, Courler. Strange Lake The Strange Lake is a popular landmark because of the ironically strange things that occur nearby. Within the lake there are fish and creatures that aren't seen anywhere in Alrec, some that even walk around. Around the climate seemingly changes all the time, no matter the season, such as one day it could be hot, while the next it is cold and snowing. Many visit there because they do not believe the rumours surrounding it, but are always surprised when a talking fish walks up to them on four legs. It is located near Otisap, Roshan. House Quinton House Quinton was a pivotal place in the Thunder Whisperers religion. While the House is left in somewhat ruin, the land around still proves how powerful they were. Many thunder-like cracks still remain in the ground, which shows where the followers worshipped the storms that they called for. The House itself is blocked off by guards from a village nearby, which main source of income is from tourism. There is a tour within the house, which has been quite popular, but is also expensive. It is located near Gibsoma, Whitoper. Fool's End Museum Fool's End Museum is a landmark building which has many of the old relics from the famous party. It was originally built by their own member, but has since grown due to their passing. The building is quite large, but has needed renovations to stop it from crumbling, and magic-users can sense a lot of power from nearby. It is heavily guarded due to the valuable items, and has inspired many adventurers since its creation. It is located in Limeslate, Whitoper. Zylavor's Rage Zylavor's Rage is a lake that had the blood of many innocent people poured into it. During the Whitoper Civil War, King Zylavor killed everyone nearby and hung their bodies around the lake. Since then it has turned into quite a beautiful lake, with many red flowers growing on the side. It is believed that the souls of the dead have helped replenish the life nearby, while others believe priests returned to ward off evil. The water inside the lake has also returned to normal, but many are still suspect to try it. It is located near Dimstar, Kura. The Rock of Strength The Rock of Strength is a rock in Ralia which can only be lifted by certain people. It does not matter how strong a person is, but more the potential of their strength they can obtain. Magic-Users have found that the rock is covered in magic, but are unable to dispel it in any way. It is popular, as many people come over to try and lift the rock to see if they have great potential. Not many people have been able to lift it above their heads, and even less without struggle. It is located near Sasol, Ralia. The Dead Forest The Dead Forest is a landmark in Gonarundu. The forest is long and dead, but somehow the trees inside continue to grow. It is unknown how this occurs, but many believe a dark magic is hidden within. It has become a competition for adventurers to see how deep they can enter, but many have never come out after venturing forth. The Monarch has sent people to try and stop others from risking their lives in the forest, but they are not properly funded. It is located near Ralom, Gonarundu. The Kailu Grasslands The Kailu Grasslands is a popular destination due to the history it holds for the world. During Seren's Evil, it was a pivotal fight between the Sulan Monarch and the horde of Seren. Seren eventually reigned victor, and the blood of many spilled on the lands. Once more, like Zylavor's Rage, the grasslands have many flowers which have grown after. It is unknown if the bodies were buried there, or just left to rot, but it has turned into a natural garden of sorts. It is located near Velvet, Sula. The Dragon's Teeth Dragon's Teeth are a series of mountains that have teeth-like mountains inside. The Teeth look very sharp and thin, like a dragons, and they have had the name ever since. It helped improve the name that many Dragons have been located nearby, causing high-tier adventurers to go off searching for them and their hordes. The location is quite popular, but many are also afraid that a dragon could come down and attack them. It is located near Coalstor, Aral. Category:Locations